1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a digital scale. More specifically, this invention provides a digital scale and circuitry therefor including the provision of strain gages.
2. Description of the Prior Act
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,532 and 4,023,634 by Provi et al, teach the use of strain gages and voltage changes applied to the input of an analog to digital converter, and subsequently to a digital readout. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,457 by Joos teaches a similar type scale as Provi et al. None of the foregoing teaches or suggest digital scale and circuitry therefor of this invention.